


The New Kid

by DarthUmbreon (SperoDeoVolente)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Multi, TLC, new kid, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperoDeoVolente/pseuds/DarthUmbreon
Summary: Jesse wants to meet the latest member of Overwatch, Genji Shimada. So he waits to ambush him during lunch. When he doens't show up, he takes introductions into his own hands.





	

“Can I request Mcree/Mercy/Genji "cuddling" for the prompts thing? Thank you!”

Alright, I’m going to ignore any possible sexual subtext with cuddling being in quotation marks. This is going to be more or less kid friendly. If you want anything sexual, you gotta straight up ask for it. 

 

Jesse McCree watches out for the newest member of Overwatch with interest. Brown eyes sweep the empty mess hall periodically, waiting impatiently for the new guy to show up for lunch. Ever since Genji Shimada had been added to the rosters officially, he’d been itching to meet the guy. Now, he’s known about Genji for a while. Angela disappeared for three weeks after Reyes and Morrison came back from a joint mission in Hanamura. He and Angela are close, bonafid partners-n-crime, as the youngest members of Overwatch and Blackwatch. So when his best bud didn’t show up for lunch per her usual, he went looking for her. Angela may be a doctor, and the smartest damn person he’s ever had the pleasure of knowing, but she’s never late for lunch. After being unable to find her in any of the usual places, he broke down and sent her a text. It took her two days to reply, and by then he was all torn up in knots, worried for her. Reyes assured him that she’s fine, just busy. The Strike Commander did the same, but McCree knows Angela. She doesn’t miss meals for just anything. And she’s missed meals for two days now!

After chewing his poor fingernails to stubs with worry, he broke down in tears when she replied. It was long text, full of typos. She was tired to make mistakes a regular human might! Apparently a contact in Hanamura had told the bosses that one of the Shimada heirs had a falling out of the family, and needed rescuing. That’s why Reyes and Morrison both up and left without warning. Reyes didn’t even bother to give him paperwork to do to keep outta trouble, they were in such a rush. The two of them hauled that poor boys mauled body back to the med labs, and begged Angela to save Genji Shimada. Dr. Ziegler used the latest technology and all of her skills as a doctor to sew that boy back together. He pulled through, more machine than human. All she could talk about was this Shimada boy, and how amazing tough he is! His curiosity might high about this Shimada kid, he waited for Genji to show up for lunch. His gaze checked the clock, it’s past 1300. Angela is late again, and Genji is nowhere to be seen either. *Where are they? Surely they won’t miss lunch! The poor kid’s gotta be starving!* A thought occurs to Jesse, a memory of his first time here. A gusty sigh escapes his throat, and he makes up his mind.

Roughly shoving his hands in his pockets, he stalks to the over the lunch counter. As polite as possible, he asks the lunch lady for three meals to go. Her eyes bore into him, looking deep into his soul. Finally, after a long silence she gives him what he asks for. Hands come out of his pockets, and he grabs the lunch tray. A brisk nod of his head is the only thanks he gives her, before leaving. His destination is the med labs. When he was first brought here, he was a royal mess. He’d gotten a pretty bad beating from when Blackwatch raided the gang’s base. Not to mention the various untended wounds he’d acquired. 

The doc at the time patched him up, then left him alone to figure out the place. Reyes was nowhere to be seen, he had paperwork to do. He didn’t leave the areas around the med labs for a week, mostly living off vending machine that took credit. This place was foreign, and he was too fucking scared of being kicked out to leave the familiar area. Finally, Reyes found him lurking, too much of a chicken shit to go get food. He was given a tour, food, and guidance. He reckons Genji’s in the same boat. Shimada’s are criminals, he might not feel safe leaving the first place he was brought too. Angela is sweetheart under all that brains and being doctor, she wouldn’t leave Genji alone. So, it's up to him bring all three of them food. Sure enough, he finds Angela curled up against a small body, the two of them huddled under blankets on of the medical beds. The Shimada is shaking slightly, his body giving off a faint green glow.

“Howdy Angela, Genji! I reckon y’all might want somethin’ to eat.” Jesse gives them both a wide, friendly grin as he sets down the tray next to the bed they’re on. 

“Hopefully you thought to bring something healthy to eat. But, thank you Jesse.” Angela looks at him from under the covers, one of her hands rubbing reassuring circles on Genji’s arm.

“A course I did! You’re always naggin’ on me to eat proper. I brought us all today’s lunch. You know how Morrison is about the food here.” Jesse points at the array of fruits, veggies, whole wheat bread, and juice arranged neatly in packages on the tray.

“Thank you, Jesse-san.” Genji tells him, voice impossibly low and soft, not looking up him in the face.

Jesse knows that body language. The slumped posture, trying to make himself as small as possible, not looking people in the face; that boy has been abused badly. As someone who came from abuse, he understands very well. “Imma join you, if y’all don’t mind.” Slowly, Jesse climbs onto the bed trying to not to startle the newest member. He climbs under the blankets, and wraps his arm around Genji’s waist exactly like Reyes did for him. Blue eyes meet his, warmth and gratitude in them. Angela too, understands the pain he’s going through on some levels. He knows her past isn’t all sunshine and roses. Soon the three of them are cuddling together under the blanket, Genji sandwiched between him and Angela. Food can wait, here and now, there’s a new member of his family that needs TLC.


End file.
